


Boundaries

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	Boundaries

宾馆厚重的遮光窗帘没有完全拉起来，还留下一丝缝隙让上午的阳光趁虚而入，细小的灰尘在光柱中跳动，房间因此没有那么昏暗，但是这对王九龙来说都没有任何影响，他的双眼被蒙住了，那一丁点阳光不能让他感受到光亮，他的眼前一片黑暗。

他以一种尴尬而笨拙的姿势蜷缩着躺在床上，几近全裸，独自一个人在这个宾馆房间里， _至少他是这么认为的_ 。房间的门锁着，但是链条锁没有搭上，他为 _某个人_ 留着门，甚至大胆到没有把请勿打扰的牌子挂出去。

现在是几点来着。

他下意识地想去拿摆在身边不远处的手机，刚动了动手才想起自己的双手和脚腕绑在一起，除了维持这个姿势让他双腿有些发麻，贴着皮肤的柔软束缚具几乎让他忽视掉现状——他上身赤裸，身上除了一条短裤之外就只有将他手脚固定在一起的皮质束缚具的现状。那还是他自己穿戴好的，张九龄坚持让他把自己绑起来，即便是设计成可以自己穿戴但是王九龙还是费了一番功夫，甚至连牙齿都用上了，在床上胡乱地扭动着身体寻找着把卡扣搭进去的方式，而他的师哥就在一旁坐着，一言不发地看着他艰难地行动着。

最后他试着动了一下手腕，确定无法挣脱开，他侧身蜷在床上，仰过头去看一旁的张九龄，因为喘息而肩膀颤动着，额头上的薄汗和眼角都亮晶晶的。

“师哥……”他小声咕哝着。

回应他的是剥夺了他视线的黑色眼罩，一开始堵住他的嘴也在 _计划_ 中，口塞或者更加激进的——金属口枷，光滑的金属扣环会摩擦着他脆弱的口腔数小时，并不舒服但也不会造成什么实质性的伤。没有这么做只是张九龄想让他说话，想听到他的声音。

在黑暗之中时间过得很模糊，也许现在刚过中午十二点，也许已经是下午了。眼睛被蒙住，他什么都看不见，他能听到自己的心跳声，规律而快速的跳动和走廊里嘈杂的声音，附近房间的关门声以及沉闷的脚步声交缠在一起，如同一场混乱不堪的交响乐，他自己则是赤身裸体的指挥。观众的耳朵在倾听音乐，目光却聚集在他身上。

一双微凉的手从黑暗之中伸了过来，搂住了他的脖子，在他滚烫的皮肤上融化升温。他哆嗦了一下，既因为突然的皮肤接触也因为那份凉意，他知道那是张九龄，但是在潜意识里他隐约生出一丝此时掰过他的下巴正准备吻他的人可能是任何人的想法。

他听到了开门声，但是关门的声音呢？

门现在敞开着吗？

那张床正对着门口，每一个路过的人只要好奇心稍微强一点，只要转头一瞥就能窥见全部的景色。

这不确定性让他兴奋地发抖，夹杂着被压制住的恐惧，全身血液都冲到了身下，战栗从每一个毛孔散发出来，反复得冲刷着他的神经。

无论是谁，只要一走进房间就能看见他几乎全裸，黑色的束缚具在他白皙的皮肤上显得异常惹眼。

空调的温度很低，但他还是皮肤滚烫。

进来的人捏住他的下巴，亲吻着他的嘴唇，王九龙能感觉到短短的胡茬摩擦着他的脸颊。

那感觉陌生极了。无论是亲吻还是捏在他下巴上的手，以及伸进来在他口中搅动着的舌头，他没法回想起和自己的师哥接吻时的状况，什么你能记得和自己恋人接吻的感觉，都是浪漫的胡说八道。他能感受到的就只有相同的侵略性和唇齿间苦涩的烟味，他在这个吻中所期待的两种事物同时将他吞没。

除此之外一切都陌生得可怕。他没法推开忘情地吻着自己的的那个人，没法去问他问题，也没法得到答案。不安的恐惧迅速地蔓延开来，手腕和脚腕被绑在一起他甚至没法找到平衡点来控制自己的身体，只能被动地接受。

他太沉默了。对比接吻时黏腻的水声和舌头粘连在一起微弱的声音，张九龄——“也许是他”——沉默得过分。他身上满是旅馆的廉价沐浴液的味道，不仅没有一点让他联想到张九龄的感觉——那些感觉都是什么——反而这一点让他觉得身边这个人可能是任何一个住在这间宾馆的男人。

他们离得很近，近到连呼吸声都成了噪音。王九龙没法也不可能仅凭呼吸声就判断出来那是张九龄，没人可以，呼吸声就是呼吸声，无论它有多么急促，无论多么炙热，也无论那无声的呼吸中包含着多少急不可耐。他希望听到只言片语，一点也好，哪怕只是声带不震动的气声，他需要点信息，只要一点，他就能分辨出这个人是谁。

这个人得是张九龄，必须得是他。

亲吻在焦虑中结束了，他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，泛着好看的红色，微张的嘴唇上下翕动，嘟哝着他自己都分辨不清的呓语。

他手上戴着的那套核桃手串被扯了下去，那是张九龄坚持让他戴着的——“既然你那么喜欢它”——这是“游戏”的一部分，他师哥是这样说的。他能回忆起张九龄说这句话的语气和神态，他几乎感受到了身体某一部分微妙的变化，尤其在张九龄提到核桃的时候。王九龙潜意识里异常清楚他师哥想要拿那串手串做什么，但是又强烈地拒绝相信他师哥真的会这样做。

如果这只是游戏，那么他肯定不会付诸行动。

“师哥，求、求你……”他小声地哀求，但是在他身体里缓慢移动着的手指却只是停顿了一下就再次屈起来，手指插到最深，括约肌紧紧地绞着指根。王九龙除了发出无能为力的低泣，别无他法，他无法动弹，甚至无法挣扎，他被绑起来的姿势看起来奇怪却是最有效的，他就只能待在他师兄想让他处在的位置上。

“师哥？”那声音很低，比张九龄的声音要低很多，声带几乎没有震动，没有情感的声音里平白生出些许冷漠，“那是谁。”

这声音如此陌生，让王九龙的身体剧烈地震动着。是谁，这个此时拥有着他身体的人，可以对他为所欲为的人到底是不是张九龄。他开始慌了起来，不断地告诉自己，是他，肯定是他。张九龄知道他喜欢什么，缓慢地，彻底地，不给他一丝喘息机会地进入他的身体，占有他。阴茎撑开他狭窄的甬道内壁，双手紧握着他的腰，手下的力量不会特别重但会确保那白皙的皮肤上明天会留下痕迹，他们都对此痴迷。张九龄计划好了一切，没有一点急躁也没有浪费任何时间，没有其他任何人能像他这样从容不迫的索取着，肯定是他。

但还是有极为微小的可能性，是别人，是任何住在这家旅馆的人，任何人，抱着任何目的来往这里的人。他的眼睛蒙着，看不到那人是谁，他的手脚被绑着，无法挣脱。王九龙身处游戏之中，又在游戏之外。

自己可能正在被一个完全的陌生人操着，这个认知几乎要压垮他，楔进他身体中的入侵物不仅占据着他的身体也占据着他的思维，他根本无法思考，无法做出判断。

当他听到线绷断的声音时一切都改变了，核桃发出碰撞的声音，甚至还有几颗滚落在地板上。他仍然在他的身体中，手指摩擦着被撑开的入口边缘，动作温柔得不似真的，几乎在安抚着炙热的疼痛和快感，直到王九龙意识到接下来要发生的事。最开始挤进来的是指尖，拇指，或者是食指，操，他怎么会知道是什么。王九龙感觉到指甲接触到了他的入口，刮蹭着，过于敏感的皮肤放大了疼痛，他差点被自己的那声哽咽呛到。太过头了，太过了。

手指随着抽插的动作一进一出，在仿佛过了一百年之后，那根手指离开了他的身体，只是王九龙还没来得及找到自己的呼吸，有什么坚硬的东西被推挤进了他的身体中，即便是此时他的理智所剩无几也能猜出那是什么。

他真的这么做了，他竟然真的这么做了。

“不、不要，别……”

王九龙已经不知道自己这句话到底是因为无法接受那些一直被他握在手里的核桃此时被塞进他的身体还是不想再继续忍受这甜蜜的折磨了。

但是同时他又松了一口气，环着他腰的手臂是属于张九龄的，是属于他年长的恋人的。因为除了他以外不会有人有这种恶趣味，并不是只有一颗核桃，两颗，三颗，直到他无法数清。

张九龄退出了他的身体，任由那些小圆球在王九龙的身体里互相碰撞胡乱滚动着，并且时不时用手指搅动着来试图控制那些不听话的核桃。

手指按压着他身体中敏感的那个地方，隔着一颗坚硬的核桃按摩着前列腺的位置，粗糙的表面在上面滚动着，并不激烈但没有什么比那种感觉还要强烈，他从未有过如此直接，迅速而又精准的高潮，没有人碰到他自己的性器，他做不到，能做到的人在这上面又极为吝啬——至少他决定今天要如此——那些感觉最终在他身体中散开时他哭了，眼泪流出来，真的在痛哭。像是某种解脱，哭到呼吸都开始不顺畅。

张九龄摘下他的眼罩，解开他手腕上的皮带，他的脸颊上满是泪痕，眼眶也通红。王九龙把头埋进了他的肩窝。

“师哥……”他抽泣着叫了数声，既委屈又凄惨。

“我在这儿。”张九龄温柔地搂过那孩子的身体，一个大个子恨不得把自己完全缩进张九龄的怀里，“是我，我在这儿，没事了。”

 

 

 


End file.
